


Have His Cake (and eat it, too)

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Eggsy was Torchwood, Gen, Kingsman is out of the loop, Somehow they missed the aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: anonymous asked:Eggsy’s time in the military? Was actually as a high ranking Torchwood agent. And he gets called upon for his expertise by MI5(or the queen or whoever). Kingsman is like ??????
Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Have His Cake (and eat it, too)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Torchwood, I read the top 5 stories here on AO3 (by kudos) to try and get the voice right, but who knows how that turned out. So. Hope it's passable!!

Eggsy was looking at the file in front of him a bit angrily. 

Harry couldn’t understand why, considering the mission at hand- find the source of the missing persons, perform a rescue operation, and return to HQ. It wasn’t a particularly _difficult_ mission as it was a strange one; there were no commonalities between the missing persons that they could identify outside of living in the same city which was truly nothing at all. But the other intelligence agencies were in an uproar about this particular set of missing and reappearing and missing-again people, and therefore Kingsman took an interest.

There were few things that the rest of their neighbouring agencies knew of that Kingsman did not as opposed to the other way around, so this was a gap they were eager to bridge.

But none of that explained Eggsy’s clenched fist and pursed lips. It was certainly not a frustration at the seeming simplicity of the mission, Eggsy had done far simpler with not even a huff of indignation, but something about this had him immediately at odds.

‘Are you comfortable with this mission, Galahad?’ Harry asked, eyes kind but not soft, and Eggsy seemed to deflate like a balloon before giving the file a resigned look.

‘Yeah, ‘s fine. I’ll leave tomorrow.’ Eggsy picked it up and left the room, and Harry watched as he pressed his still-clenched fist into his pocket as the door swung shut behind him.

Curious.

Eggsy loosened his hand, noting the half-moon indents from his fingernails, as he settled himself into the bullet train. It wouldn’t do to start on the wrong foot.

Or pick back up, as it were; he had to jump into the dance as if he’d never left.

Harkness’ presence in even one of those pictures was enough to attest to that.

—

‘You know, kid, as much as I liked you plucky and adventury,’ Gwen Cooper was stood in the doorjamb as if she often frequented pubs in the middle of London, eyeing Eggsy from oxfords to specs with an amusement in her eyes that couldn’t be missed, ‘seeing you all done up has me impressed.’ Eggsy rolled his eyes, but smiled from one side before indicating the other seat at his table, which Gwen took after motioning for a drink from the barkeep.

‘Long time no see- I left, what, four years ago? And the world hasn’t ended for it.’ Eggsy raised his pint as one would to toast, if Gwen had had anything to reply with, and finished half of it in one go.

‘Not for lack of trying, I assure you,’ Gwen lifted her glass in turn, once it arrived, and they exchanged a commiserating look that could only be borne from years of familiarity.

‘Who wanted my attention, guv; cos lemme tell you, they got it.’ Eggsy ignored the ungentlemanly squawk from his specs, easily ignoring Merlin’s confused spluttering in favor of glaring Gwen into submission. She’d been the one to tell him that his family was enough of a reason to leave. That their world was dangerous and based on what he’d said of his stepdad he needed to be there for his sister. She’d looked resigned, at that, and Eggsy knew she’d been thinking of the impossible choices she’d had to make between her family and her career.

If one could call being the not-so-subtle alien-police could be called a career; and honestly Kingsman’s being unaware of them was more baffling than anything. _Their names were plastered all over everything_.

Actually, wait a tick, that explained a lot- Kingsman was certainly a fan of emblazoning their insignia on fucking _everything_ as if discretion were a forgotten language. Of course they wouldn’t think anything of such an organisation.

‘Who else?’ Gwen’s voice pulled him back to the present, ‘Jack’s got it in his head that you’re the only one he could make this work with, since Ianto-’ The two shared a grimace and took a pause before continuing.

‘What’s he got, then? I’m guessin’ the missin’ people everyone’s going mad about are actually fine?’

‘Not exactly- they just aren’t fully human.’ Gwen shrugged and Merlin’s spluttering returned after a scoff- he’d barely said _what could she possibly-_ before Eggsy tuned him out.

‘Rift?’ It was said self-deprecatingly, as if they could somehow control or predict what was spat out, but Eggsy’s utter lack of surprise (his vitals hadn’t jumped, he hadn’t so much as blinked after the statement) and quick conclusion had shut Merlin up quite nicely.

‘Rift. Jack wants to get them back home, but you know how difficult that shit is with his pheromones and his attention span.’ They grinned, and Eggsy finished his pint before sitting up proper with both hands splayed on the table.

‘You already knew I was in when I called you up, but thanks for playin’ along- tell Jack I’ll play nice and see him Tuesday.’ Eggsy leant back and made to get up from the booth, but paused, ‘You an’ yours- you make it through V-Day okay?’

‘Lucky for me I was with Jack at the time- he wasn’t affected,’ the _obviously_ was implied and Eggsy bobbed his head in agreement, ‘but I managed to focus on him- no real risk there.’ She shrugged as if unaffected, but he could see the tension in her frame.

‘You keep score? Signal wasn’t running very long b’fore I managed to shut it down.’ _Eggsy that is_ classified _information you-_

‘Well, he wasn’t fighting back so I don’t feel like it was fair- but I managed it 4 times, by his count.’ Jack’s blase attitude about his inability to die like a normal being had rubbed off on them at some point, and once that happened it wasn’t really something you could unlearn. So they’d just learnt to enjoy it, added it to their catalogue of ridiculous things that happened with alarming frequency in their line of work.

Even now that Eggsy was a Kingsman it was always going to be his line of work, it seemed. Once you learned about the Other you never stop seeing it, or wanting to help- like fucking Men In Black shite.

‘That tips you over me by half- drink’s on me, then.’ Eggsy winked, Gwen rolled her eyes, and Eggsy left the pub with a swagger he’d fought hard to erase after leaving Torchwood.

But, fuck it, what was the point of hiding?

—

‘So, you’re saying that your time in the Marines-’

‘Sham; ‘d been with Torchwood. You think I kept up parkour for shits and giggles? Sometimes all you c’n do is some fancy jumping to make it out alive, yeah- especially if they’re shootin’ lasers at you and y’don’t know what they do.’ Eggsy picked up his coffee and shot Jack a grin. It’d been easy to finish the task, like riding a bike he’d just _started_ and it had all worked out. A few bruises, mostly to Jack’s ego, and they’d gotten everyone back where they belonged.

Overall, Kingsman’s reaction to alien life being not only a reality but a common occurrence had gone over well. The tales they’d spun about world- and universe- ending catastrophes that had been averted in the same chaotic manner as the Valentine fiasco had not done much to ease Harry’s concerns. But the promise of full access to their records, though only if Eggsy was assigned as their point of official contact, had done a lot to settle Merlin’s doubts, at least.

Merlin was deep in conversation with a handful of Archive staff, excitedly gesturing and accent deepening in the way it only did when he was excited. Harry was sat beside him, body a warm weight along where they were pressed together, and Eggsy allowed himself a giggle at the flush Harry sported after Jack’s assessment of his *ahem* assets. 

Eggsy hadn’t wanted to be sucked back in to Torchwood after he’d left, too many memories, and had figured the normal kind of espionage was exciting enough. But now that he’d had a taste of what it was like… he knew he wasn’t going to be leaving again. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or whatever. I'll try anything!


End file.
